SIRIUS BLACK AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS
by HeroesOfOlympusFan
Summary: My version of the deathly hallows and its aftermath with Sirius Black DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. In progress. I try to update weekly. please review this is my first fanfiic
1. Chapter 1

This is set instead of the deathly hallows book but with Sirius still alive.

Chapter1:

It was in the middle of the order meeting that the death eaters stormed Grimauld place. With Dumbledore (the secret keeper) dead, they managed to gain access to it and raided it. There was a brief battle before the order members apparated away to the burrow where they set up their new headquarters.

It was around 10am when the residents began to stir. Half an hour later they were all gathered around the breakfast table eating. There was a meeting scheduled later that day and soon, the Weaslys plus harry Hermione and Sirius began getting ready.

Remus came first, followed by Mad eye, Tonks, Shaklebolt and Minerva McGonagall. 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Sirius opened it to find Severus Snape stood outside. Before Sirius could reach for his wand Snape took it and dragged him outside.

'I need to talk to you', he said.

Sirius clenched his fists 'you killed him, how dare you show your face here after what you've done.'

'His death was organised I assure you' Snape continued calmly before lifting his right sleeve to show the order symbols engraved on his arm, had he been a traitor, they would have disappeared and Sirius knew that well. When he spoke, he was more calm but still sounded pretty annoyed

'So why are you here?' he asked. There were so many questions he had to ask, but he knew there was little time.

'I need you to be the Hogwarts potion master now I've become headmaster' Snape said simply.

Sirius laughed. 'Me, potion master?! Why? I hate potions.'

'I know but the Carrows are coming in to teach defence, and Voldemort expects me to run the school well…'

He didn't need to continue, Sirius knew what he meant Voldemort would expect Snape to run it as if it was a concentration camp or a death eater training centre and he would need someone on the other side to help the DA.

'Sure alright, I'll do it.' Sirius agreed.

Snape nodded curtly and they shook hands putting all their past differences aside, well most of them anyway. And with that Snape turned and dissaparated as Sirius made his way back indoors.

What was that all about? Molly Weasley asked

Sirius sat back down at the table beside Ron.

'Snape. Is with us after all, his arm is still marked, apparently Dumbledore's murder was organised. I didn't have time to ask all the questions I would have liked but he's going to be headmaster and wants me to take the potions master post to help the DA.' Sirius said

Remus laughed. 'You, a potions teacher?!'

'You'll probably be the youngest teacher in Hogwarts History' Fred said

Since although Sirius was born at the same time as Remus and James, when he was sent to Azkaban, they performed some complex non ageing spells on him so that while in prison he would not age and would spend eternity suffering, meaning that he was still 19 when he escaped making him now 22. He smiled at that

'So, what else is going on' he said as the order meeting continued

'Bill and fleur are getting married next week and want to have the wedding here' Molly said.

'Now, molly, do you really think that's a smart idea?' Kingsley asked sympathetically.

'No, no I don't but they are adamant.' She replied.

'Maybe it's good, we can have some fun for a while, pretend that it's alright for once, that we don't spend our days talking about who died today and whether or not we'll be alive by the end of the week,' Ginny said.

They agreed, the past year had been hectic with the death eaters and Voldemort gaining power.

'I think it's a great idea, have some fun before we leave' Harry said.

They knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a mission from Dumbledore and that they had to carry it out. It took a few arguments for everyone to realise that it was important and that they shouldn't stop them from going, besides, Harry still had Sirius' mirror so it's not like they would disappear off the face of the earth.

About an hour later, the meeting was over and the members left. Fred and George were in their room when Sirius walked in. He sat at the bed and examined the box of instant Peruvian darkness powder. It would darken the room and make it impossible to see anything for 5 minutes.

'You know, he said, you can increase the time of these things.' He said

Fred and George looked up at him.

'How?' They asked

And with that, they began experimenting together and improving their products. The twins were astounded by Sirius' plans. He laughed as he began working on the skiving snack boxes '

I'm not a marauder for nothing you know'. Sirius smiled.

Fred and George looked up at him, 'you mean the marauders map? The creators of it?.' George asked,

'Yeah, that's the one, it was James, Remus, Peter, and I who created it.' Sirius replied

'You guys are our heroes, we nicked the map from Fitch's office in our first year and it saved us so many times' Fred grinned,

Sirius smiled, 'Glad to know our efforts didn't go to waste' he said.

'Hey, after this is all over,' Fred began,

'Do you wanna come work with us at the joke shop?' George continued.

Sirius grinned, 'I'd be honoured to' he replied happily

The days building up to the wedding were uneventful, in a way they were all thankful. In this case no news was good news. Fleur and her family arrived the morning of the wedding and she went into Percy's old room to prepare. Harry and Ron went to try and get the tents up with Bill and Sirius and the order members were arriving. By noon, the party had begun, they were all dancing and having a good time. About two hours into the wedding, they got a patronus message from Kingsley.

'The ministry has fallen, Scimgeor is dead, death eaters on the way.' It said.

It was madness. Guests began apparating away as the death eaters appeared. Ron who was battling a fearsome death eater was shoved aside by Sirius.

'Take harry and Hermione and go. This is your only chance' he yelled.

He stunned the death eater as they disappeared from the scene. More order members joined the fight and the tide slowly turned in their favour.

The next day at the burrow, with safety in question, the remaining Weaslys and Sirius began leaving the area. Fred and George went to their Diagon alley apartment Bill and Fleur were on their honeymoon and Charlie in Romania. Sirius and Ginny left for Hogwarts leaving Arthur and Molly who insisted on staying.

As Sirius and Ginny journeyed to Kings Cross, they couldn't help but notice how it was all different. The skies seemed permanently grey and everyone was scared as they got on the train. Sirius made his way to the teacher's compartments and sat down. He nodded curtly at Snape as he came in. Soon the train was moving and the teacher's meeting had begun. Sirius tried not to fall asleep as they discussed education programmes but became more interested as they began talking about the patrol times. He had patrol every Sunday from 8 until 2am and if he were to catch anyone out after curfew he was supposed to take them to the Carrows who would administer the punishment. He doubted he would do that, the Carrows were nasty pieces of work. Alecto would teach the dark arts (he doubted there would be any defence) and his sister taught muggle studies (aka muggle hatred) which was obligatory as was going to Hogwarts.

The train arrived and everyone made their way towards the great hall. He noticed that the happy atmosphere that usually came with this event was replaced by a sense of dread and fear that lingered in the air. He knew why Snape asked him to come. There would definitely be rebellion and he was going to organise it all. The thought made him smile as he took his seat in between Snape and McGonagall. Snape stood up and gave a brief welcoming speech which was anything but welcoming and the feast began. The dismal house elves brought in the food and they ate. Afterwards Snape stood once more and sent them to their common rooms for the night where they would sign in and go to their dorms so that they would know who didn't turn up. Sirius made his way up to the teacher's quarters where he lay on his bed.

The next day he was in the dungeons with the 7th year slytherins. The worst way to start the day.

'Open your books to page 8 and begin brewing the draught there' he said curtly.

The lesson wasn't that bad, even though his name had been cleared after the battle of the ministry he was still feared. The only two stupid enough to try something were Crabbe and Goyle. They had some instant darkness Peruvian powder and decided it would be fun to throw it. Sirius had spent the summer working on it with Fred and George so instantly the darkness cleared revealing an unfazed Sirius.

'See me at 7' he said a touch of amusement in his voice worried them both slightly. They practically ran when the class was dismissed.

Next came the Gryffindor 7th years. They were brewing the same draught and this time Sirius came around to inspect the potions. He stopped at Neville who sat at his desk making a downright mess of his potion. Neville expected Sirius to shout or at least criticise him but he did neither. He merely walked up before leaning on the desk and lifting his right sleeve slightly so that his order of the phoenix symbols were showing before slowly whispering

'How's the DA.'

Neville merely replied. 'Room of requirement 7pm tonight be there.'

Sirius nodded grimly before turning his attention to Neville's potion to make it less suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

It was already dark by the time Sirius was at the room of requirement. He dressed in a black short sleeved t shirt and dark jeans. His black hair was still wet from his shower, it fell to his shoulders. His grey eyes focused on Neville as he approached the room of requirement.

'Glad you could make it' Neville said as they walked through the doors

Inside there were about a dozen students sat on the hammocks. They cheered as they walked in. Neville was now their leader with Harry, Ron, and Hermione gone, and they recognised the markings and tattoos on Sirius' forearm.

'Right, welcome to the first DA meeting of the year, for those of you who didn't have potions today, this is our new teacher Sirius Black' Neville began

'For once it seems we have a proper teacher' Seamus grinned

Smiling Sirius stood up and began 'most of you recognise the marks on my arm; I'm a member of the order of the phoenix and while I'm here I'm gonna cause as much trouble as I can'

Cheers erupted from the crowd

'Now, the Carrows.' Neville began

'They are a right pain in the arse, death eaters, in charge of punishment administration as well' Sirius stated

'Well that's great' Ginny sighed sarcastically

'They spent the entire lesson with us practising the crutasus' Luna added bitterly

'Awesome, well, we aren't gonna stand for it. We'll show em' Neville said

Another cheer erupted

'Right, any ideas?' Seamus asked

'Sirius, you're a prankster aren't you' Ginny said

Sirius rose from the beanbags he was sat on before speaking 'Yes, we can prank them, start small, do a few small ones before going big, they recognise us and we make a stand. We use this place as our headquarters to hide out after that and exit to plan other pranks or bring down death eaters that go to hogsmede as such'

They burst into applause

'That is one of the best plans I've ever heard' Neville said

'Let's get to work then' Sirius said as he walked to the whiteboard and wrote plans at the top.

'Ideas, let's go' he said

They all brainstormed and Sirius wrote it all down, his smile widening

'right, I'll fire call Fred and George, they get us supplies, our first victims, the Carrows, here's what I'm thinking, would be tragic if I forget to close the window and you decide to fly up and in my window. You find some supplies I confiscated and sneak into the Carrow's room and dump irremovable itching powder in their clothes. At the same times a few others could be in the slytherin's common room a few could go into each dorm and puts some pink dye in the nasty pieces of works' shampoo, while a third group are in the kitchens putting some edible dark marks in the food that goes to the Carrows and the slytherins.' Sirius concluded

More applause rang through the room

'But how will we know where those places are' Seamus asked

Sirius smiled mischievously as he walked towards the fire place

'Don't worry' he smiled as he fire called Fred and George

'Hey there' Fred's head appeared in the flames

'Fred, can you get us some itching powder, pink dye and edible dark marks with some of your best stuff' Sirius said

'Couse, we'd love to, make us proud bro' he called back before disappearing

'Awesome, it should be here by tomorrow' Sirius said. Then, Ginny, Luna, what do you have at 12pm.

'Transfiguration' Luna said

'Charms' Ginny said.

'I'll talk to McGonagall, get on a broom and head up to the teacher's tower. 1st window to the left, I'll be hanging out, when I see you I'll head inside, you make your way there, the supplies will be on the bed, I'll have the Carrow's door unlocked for you, they'll both be out. Neville, Seamus, the kitchens, you know the fruit bowl picture, on the first floor, tickle the pear, take the dark marks and put them in the green pots on the stove, they'll melt into it, Collin, Cho, you go to the dungeons behind the wall of skulls, tap the one on the bottom right during break, head inside and pour the dye into the silver bottles only, the rest, head up to my room at 3 after lessons and grab the spray paint and graffiti Dumbledore's army onto the wall adjacent to the great hall, I'll use a spell so that the corridor appears as if it isn't there while you are in it. ' Sirius said his grin widening, he missed this, 'and if all goes to plan, then they will all know the DA by dinner time' he beamed

They nodded and clapped as Sirius sat back down'

'Alright, then we can bring the rest of the supplies up here and I'll close up all the loopholes.' Neville added

Sirius nodded 'sounds like a plan, the stuff should be here by 8am maximum, and we can meet up the day after the pranks at 8pm'

'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY' they chanted before exiting.

Sirius made his way towards McGonagall's office, he pulled on his red baseball jacket as he walked and ran his hands through his hair. He walked in and sat down

'Minnie, listen, Luna and Ginny will be out of classes at noon tomorrow, DA stuff' he said

She nodded absent mindedly and he knew something was wrong, she would normally chew his head off for calling her Minnie

'What's up?' he asked

'not much, Ted Tonks is dead, they're gonna announce it on potterwatch at 9 after tomorrow, Hagrid's on the run, Snape is making an absolute mess of Hogwarts, It just seems that we're losing all over again' she said

Sirius looked at her and for one she didn't see the schoolboy running around with his mates pranking everyone and having a laugh, even though he looked 20 his eyes were sadder, they had lost the mischievous twinkle in them, and she was reminded of how he lost more than his friends and his freedom that night at godric's hallow, he of all people would never give in to Voldemort

'We won't lose, we'll make it through, trust me I know we will' he said as he stood and walked out slowly from her office.

He was reminded of how it all changed since he was in Hogwarts as he walked back to his room. He lay on the bare mattress, he didn't bother decorating, he doubted he would use the room much anyway, he thought about how harry was doing, he'd tell him about the potterwatch broadcast in the morning. He fell into a troubled sleep soon after

He was in his cell at Azkaban, he watched as Hagrid was brought into the cell next to him, he felt the familiar sense of dread as the dementors walked past him, fear washed over him once more and he in godric's hallow, James was dead, Peter killed him, he wanted revenge, then the scene changed, he was in front of the fat lady, she refused to let him in…

He woke with a start, it was 5am, everyone would be up in an hour, he had to go get the package, and he dressed hurriedly and walked to Fitch's office. He found it on the desk labelled potion supplies, he signed quickly and took it. On his way back, he ran into Alecto Carrow.

'What is that' Alecto sneered

'Nothing you'd care about' Sirius shrugged

'I wonder why Snape employed you' Carrow narrowed his eyes

'I dunno, maybe to teach potions?' Sirius' voice dripping with sarcasm

Alecto aimed a punch at his face, but Sirius ducked and bobbed back up catching him with an elbow in the jaw. Silence fell once more. Carrow pushed past him and headed off into the corridors and Sirius made his way back up to his room, His only lesson of the day was first year ravenclaws which he didn't think would be that hard, then he would begin setting up the pranks...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius was in a particularly good mood as he made his way down to the dungeons. He happened to see Alecto on his way down who had a blue bruise running across his jaw. He walked in as the young ravenclaws were sitting down. He stood at the front as they opened their books and began their potion. The lesson was uneventful but he didn't mind. He had a lot of things to think about. He had told Crabbe and Goyle that there detention will be served tonight.

Soon, the bell rang and he left the dungeons and headed up to his room where he stuck his upper body out of the window. Nearly 2 minutes later, Ginny and Luna flew up to his room and he greeted them

'Right, can you open that box there please' he said gesturing to Fred and George's package

Obediently they opened the package revealing a mass of pranking supplies. Sirius grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling.

'Here take these' he thrust two bottles of itching powder in their hands

'Thanks' they both replied smiling as they thought about the prank.

'I checked the map, both the Carrows are teaching, go inside and sprinkle that stuff all over the insides of their clothes, It sticks automatically and can't be seen or taken off for a week, I'll make sure they don't come in while you're in there, when you're done, come back in here' he instructed

They both disappeared out of the door and made their way to the Carrows. Sirius picked the lock and both the girls went in and began heavy-handedly sprinkling itching powder all over the clothes in their wardrobes. They were done quickly and made their way back to Sirius' room. He shut the door before smiling at them

'Great job, I'll make sure they've changed by dinner' he said grinning mischievously as he picked up a cup of steaming hot coffee.

'There they are now,' Luna said gesturing to the map

'Ok, you two stay here, I'll be right back' he said disappearing out the door with the hot coffee

'You don't think he's gonna spill the coffee on them do you?' Luna asked nervously

'After having known him 4 years, I'm not sure he wouldn't do it' Ginny replied

As if on cue, the girls heard two screams and the sound of glass breaking. They suppressed laughter as Sirius walked back in with a grin on his face.

'You'd better head back so you can make it for your next lesson' he grinned

'That was hilarious' Ginny laughed as they disappeared from the window on their brooms

Sirius sat down on his bed smiling, this is going to be awesome. About half an hour later Colin and Cho came in. It was break so they would be able to get into the slytherin's common room unnoticed since there would be no one there. Sirius went over the plan with them again before handing them the dye. He smiled as they disappeared.

They returned 15 minutes later saying that the mission was a success.

Then came Neville and Seamus with the rest of the DA. He gave the rest of them the spray paint and they headed off, then he gave Neville and Seamus the edible dark marks. Once they were gone, he knew his role was done, he wouldn't go to dinner that night, he didn't really feel hungry, there were a few things bothering him. Suddenly, his fireplace turned blue as George's head appeared in it

'Hey' Sirius smiled

'Listen, I don't have much time, we need someone for potterwatch, can you meet me tomorrow at 7pm in the hog's head' Fred rushed

'Course, I'll see ya then I guess' Sirius smiled

'Great' Fred replied before vanishing

Sirius had to see Neville. He found him, he was about to enter the great hall, Neville grinned when he saw Sirius and Sirius pulled him aside before whispering

'listen, I won't be able to make it to tomorrow's meeting, I'll be in hogsmede, doing the potterwatch, watch it, 7pm, broadcast channel 4'

'Sure thing, thanks by the way, for doing all of this, we'll postpone the meeting till Wednesday' Neville replied

'My pleasure,' Sirius grinned

They walked in separate ways to the great hall where Sirius sat and watched it all unfold, he didn't trust himself not to burst out laughing as the Carrows itched like crazy and the senior slytherins tried in vain to hide their pink hair and some slytherins had begun moaning and holding their stomachs in pain so he kept his eyes on his plate, only looking up once.

That night he walked into McGonagall's office once more and took a seat

'Did you by chance have anything to do with what happened tonight' McGonagall smiled at him

Sirius laughed 'what do you think?' he asked

'I must admit, I thought this was kind of beyond you' she laughed

'Never underestimate a marauder' he replied grinning

'So, I assume there is a reason as to why you are here?' she asked

'Yes, tomorrow, I'll be in the hogshead tomorrow, potterwatch at 7' he said

'Right, I'll make sure the Carrows are busy' she nodded

'Thanks' he said rising from his seat

'Wait, is it true that you punched Alecto and spilt your coffee on him' she asked

'Yes, that's true as well' he smiled as he walked out, his jacket slung over his shoulder

He sighed. He went to the dungeons where he met Crabbe and Goyle for their detention.

'Right, follow me' he said.

They nodded immediately and walked after him. To much of their dismay, they headed straight towards the quidditch pitch which had been covered in mud since a death eater thought it would be funny to hex it over the summer so that it could only be cleaned by hand.

'Right then, get cleaning' he grinned

'There's no way we can do this in a day!' Crabbe said indignantly

'Have it done before quidditch matches start next week or I'll have you removed from the team' Sirius replied before heading back into the heated castle while the two slytherins began to wipe the muddy pitch. He made his way to his room before falling into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of talons on his window. He let the owl inside and took the letter and opened it

_Sirius,_

_Things here are tense, the order is extremely busy, and it doesn't look too good. We need you to be here for a raid we're conducting on Thursday, get a 7__th__ year with you. NOT GINNY. I can't say more, letters aren't safe at the moment, just be at HQ Thursday afternoon_

_Molly _

He thought about what the letter said through the day. If they needed him to come from across Britain for it then it was big. He would ask Neville to come along, he grew to respect the boy since becoming potions master. He didn't have too much time to think though since he had to get to the hogshead, he had spread the word of the broadcast, he even managed to contact harry via the two way mirrors, but they couldn't chat long.

That night, he set out through the grounds to the hogshead where he met Fred and Kingsley. The bar was completely empty, everyone was too scared to go. Sirius' thoughts became grimmer as he cast an enchantment to keep the door closed. He thought about the times when he would go there with James, Remus, and Peter, how lively it all was

'Ready?' Kingsley asked

He nodded

'On air in 3, 2, and 1' Fred said

In the forest where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are camped

'Come on its starting' muttered Harry as Ron fumbled with the radio

'There we go' Ron smiled triumphantly as he finally set up the radio

They gathered together in the tent as the broadcast began…

The burrow

'Come on Tonks' Mad-eye said as Tonks finally managed to get the radio working

'There, all done' she grinned

The order members gathered round the radio, hot chocolates in hand as the broadcast began…

Room of Requirement

'Are you sure you're doing it right?' Ginny asked

'Course I am, here, it's all set' Seamus said gazing proudly at his handiwork with the radio

'C'mon it's starting' Neville called out as the DA gathered round eagerly as the broadcast began…

'Hello welcome to Potterwatch, brought to you by Rodent, Lantern, and Titan' Kingsley began

'This is Titan and we thought we'd start by mentioning those deaths the daily prophet thought weren't important enough, Muggle born witch, Amelia Bones was found dead in her apartment on Saturday, as was Amos Diggory and Daedalus Diggle. Also, Muggle born wizard Ted Tonks who was on the run with muggle born 7th year Dean Thomas, was killed by the snatchers, Dean was captured and his current whereabouts are unknown, but our sources can confirm he is still alive…

The burrow

Andromeda listened as her little cousin's voice came through the radio, she felt proud of him, she knew how much he's been through, and how much he still puts himself through, for the order, for Harry. Then she heard him call out Ted's name, and it was as if the world stopped, she knew there was a chance he wouldn't make it through, but she hoped she would have seen him, just one more time. She looked over at her daughter, who looked as devastated as she was, then at the sympathy on the faces of the order members, then back at the radio as Sirius continued to speak

Room of requirement

Seamus sighed in relief when he heard Dean was still alive, Dean was his best friend, and he had begun to doubt whether or not he would see him again, now he was reassured, he was alive, he let out a sigh of relief before going back to listening anxiously, knowing that all it would take was Sirius mentioning his parents or brothers in that list for him to break down completely, and by looking around, he could see that many felt the same way.

Hogshead

'And now, let's have a moments silence for all those who died' Sirius concluded

'on with the broadcast, this is Rodent, now I just wanna get a few things straight, with everything happening now, and some rumours are flying, and many are causing panic…'

The broadcast wore on, and people relaxed, Fred cracked a few jokes and soon people smiled, the broadcast came to a close an hour later

'Stay tuned, we'll spread the word when we get another window' Kingsley said as the broadcast came to an end.


End file.
